You're a what?
by Kay Skie
Summary: Max is upset when Fang leaves, but after he calls her, telling her about a strange e-mail he received from one of his blog's readers, she decides to take the flock to check it out...Six finds a blog about these "bird-kids" and decides to try to meet them. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. SORRY.:(
1. Chapter 1: Rollercoaster Mishap

**Max**

We were flying over an amusement park. I was carrying Total in my arms, watching the excitement from miles above. Even from way up here we could hear the screams of terror, excitement and utter glee. (All of which were probably caused from the multiple roller coasters.)

"It sure looks and sounds fun down there." Nudge commented, clearly referring to the amusement park.

I nodded in agreement, hoping it was nothing more a comment because I wasn't sure what to do otherwise.

"I'll bet they have food down there too." She continued.

I knew where she was going with her comments, so I immediately began to weigh our options.

"Can we go Max?" Nudge asked.

"It could be really fun." Angel added.

"I smell food." Iggy observed.

"See! They _do_ have food! Please can we go Max?" Nudge asked.

"It'll be lots of fun!" I heard Fang say in an uncharacteristically and extremely enthusiastic voice.

I shot Fang a look, raising an eyebrow. Fang put his hands up in the air to say it wasn't him. Turning my head I saw Iggy smiling, Angel and Nudge pressing their hands over their mouths, clearly fighting the urge to giggle and Gazzy looking smug.

"What do _you_ think Gazzy?" I asked. "Do _you_ wanna go?"

"Well, it _would_ be lots of fun." He answered sheepishly.

"Fang, what do you think?" I asked.

"They wanna go, we're probably all getting hungry, and if you're up for it we could fly over the gating on the edge of the park and sneak in that way." Fang suggested, using his extremely perfect logic.

I weighed the options; up until now I had no real plan so I decided Fang's plan was the best one we had.

"Okay, we'll go." I announced, smiling at the younger kids' excited faces.

"What about _me?"_ Total asked. "Don't you want _my_ opinion?"

"Do you want to go Total?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be included; that's all." He answered.

"I will try to remember that for next time." I told him.

...

Okay, so we flew over the gates in the back of the park. It turns out the park was called Terror World. (I would soon find out exactly how accurate that title was later.)

"Remember Total, no talking." Angel kindly reminded Total.

I know Total had a lot to say about that, but he didn't because it was Angel who told him; he loved Angel best. I put him on the ground. Taking a leash out of my backpack, I put it on Total and then I handed the leash to Iggy. Total looked at me in a way that I took to be his version of a glare and he growled at me.

"Okay, we're staying for two hours tops; an hour and a half for rides and other activities and half an hour for food; got it?" I told them, ignoring Total's growl and potential glare.

Fang nodded and the rest of the flock (except Total) said, "Got it."

I found a map of the park on the ground, so I picked it up and asked, "Where should we go first?"

"Could we wander around the park and look for rides with the shortest lines?" Nudge asked.

"That's a great idea." I smiled at her.

We walked around until we came to a roller coaster that looked pretty cool and had almost no line at all. It only seated six which was perfect because there were six of us. I put Total in my backpack, (left a reasonable-sized air hole for him) and put my backpack on again. Then we got in line. After around five or so minutes it was our turn to go. We sat in the ride: Angel by Nudge, Iggy by Gazzy, and Fang by me (and Total-technically.) As the ride started I noticed a flock of birds that looked a little odd. My stomach dropped and I felt adrenaline begin to pump into my blood as I realized what the problem with the birds was: they weren't birds. Fang and I exchanged glances, and he nodded. That's all I need from him to know whether or not I should take drastic action. I unstrapped myself to the ride and jumped up to the front of the ride.

"There are Flyboys on our right! We need to get out of here now!" I yelled.

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy unstrapped themselves from the ride and jumped into the air. I looked back at Fang who was struggling with the straps and I yelled, "Get out of here!" to Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy as I took Total out of my backpack and shoved him into Iggy's arms. They took off and I jumped to help Fang with his straps. I grabbed my pocket knife and cut the straps.

"Thanks." Fang said, taking the remnants of straps.

"You're welcome." I told him as we took off into the air.

"What's the plan?" Fang asked, flying beside me.

"Let's try to fly west and see if we can out-fly them; if that doesn't work, then we'll fight."

We took off in the opposite direction of the others who had gone east, but still away from the Flyboys who had come from the north. Things went downhill from there. I heard a "bam!" and Fang grunted in pain.

"What's wrong?-Were you hit?" I yelled over the wind.

"I'm fine." He called back, but I knew he wasn't.

I looked behind us and saw the Flyboys gaining on us. In utter desperation I grabbed Fang's hand and started pulling him down. I reached into my backpack (which is very hard to do while flying by the way) and pulled out a bag that Iggy and Gazzy had given me yesterday.

"Bombs?" Fang asked.

I nodded, handing him some. Then we started throwing the bombs at the Flyboys. When half the bombs were gone, all the Flyboys were in pieces, plummeting to the ground.

Remembering Fang's injury I said, "Let's land."

"No, let's find the others." Fang argued.

"I'm landing; are you coming?" I asked, starting to fly to the ground. As I landed I realized we were in luck: we were by a stream on the edge of a forest.

Fang landed beside me and I asked, "How's your arm?"

"I'm fine; don't worry about me." Fang said stubbornly.

"Let me see your arm." I ordered.

Knowing I wouldn't let the subject go, Fang took his black leather jacket off, leaving him in his black tee-shirt. His arm looked awful; blood was streaming down his arm. I grabbed his arm and started moving it around, trying to find the source of the bleeding. (Yeah I know, just look for the blood-well there was a lot of blood!) I let go of Fang's arm and motioned for him to follow me to the edge of the stream. Using fresh water from the stream I cleaned Fang's arm off, looking for the bullet-hole. When I finally found the hole my stomach knotted up and I wanted to barf. The bullet was stuck in the back of his left arm, and inch or so under his shoulder, right beside his heart. He had come _that _close to death.

Fang turned his head to look at me. "What's wrong?" he asked, obviously noticing my face.

"The bullet's stuck." I told him, trying to keep my voice steady.

"What are you gonna do?" Fang asked sounding calm, but as I looked at his face I noticed he was all tense. From that fact alone I knew he knew what I was gonna say and he didn't like it because it just brought back terrible memories of the School.

"I need to get it out of your arm." I answered.

Fang nodded and I gestured for him stay very still. With a shaky hand I grabbed my pocket knife out of my pocket.

"Ready?" I asked.

Fang nodded silently, looking off in the distance.

I started digging into Fang's bullet-wound, trying to get the bullet out. The blood spilled out even more and at a faster rate. Fang's face was pale and his skin felt a little clammy by the time I dug the bullet out.

"It's out. How do you feel?" I asked as I cleaned and bandaged Fang's wound. When I finished, I realized that I had accidently made his bullet-wound slightly bigger with the knife. _Stupid knife. _I thought in frustration, throwing the knife into the water.

"I want to find the others." He said.

"Fang, that's not what I meant." I told him, getting the knife out of the water, drying it off with my jeans.

"I'm fine; let's go find the others." He said, standing up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, standing next to him.

"Yeah, let's go." He answered, putting his jacket on. Fang took a few steps forward and then he stumbled.

I caught him and tried to sound confident as I said, "You're probably woozy from blood loss; you'll be okay soon. In the meantime, you should probably sit down." I made him sit down.

"Here, try this." I told him, handing Fang a granola bar.

"What about the others?" He asked.

"I don't know-I hope they're okay. I didn't see any Flyboys go after them." I answered.

_Max!_ I heard a little voice say in my head.

_Angel?_ I thought.

_Yeah, it's me; are you two okay?_ Angel answered.

_We're approximately ten miles away from the park. We can't go anywhere for a little bit because a Flyboy shot Fang-he's okay but he lost too much blood to be walking around right now. Are you all okay?_ I thought.

_Yeah, we're okay; none of the Flyboys came for us. Iggy and Gazzy were a little disappointed because they wanted to try out some of their new bombs on them. Can we try to find you and Fang?_ Angel answered.

_No, stay hidden; we'll find you soon. Okay?_ I thought.

_Wouldn't it be better if we found you two?_ Angel asked.

_Are you all safe where you are?_ I thought.

_Yes._

_That's why you can't go anywhere; you need to stay hidden-you need to stay safe. We'll come for you soon. Where exactly are you?_

_We flew into a cave about five or so miles away from the park and have been hiding in it ever since._

_Stay there and stay safe. We'll find you soon; I promise._

_Okay; stay safe too._ Angel said, then I felt her leave my mind.

Fang was eating his granola bar, staring at me with a questioning look on his face. "Was it the Voice again?" He asked.

"No, it was Angel; apparently her mind-reading abilities have increased because we're at least fifteen miles away and she was still able to get inside my head." I answered.

"Are they okay?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, they're in a cave five miles away from the park." I explained.

"So they're safely hidden?" He asked.

"That's what it sounded like." I replied.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"You lost a lot of blood-not as much as the time when you were sliced open, but you still lost a lot of blood. I think you should be able to fly in approximately fifteen or so minutes. Then we'll find that cave. Okay?" I told him.

Fang nodded. Then a shadow passed over his face and he stared at something above us. "Max look." He said quietly.

I looked up and gasped...


	2. Chapter 2: Blogs, Letters and Heartaches

**The Safe-House; Colorado**

**Max**

I sat up bolt upright, heart pounding, my eyes popped open and I looked around. I was in my room, it was just a dream, Fang and I were not about to be attacked by an unknown enemy.

_Ugh, can't I have a dream without Fang in it?_ I wondered bitterly as I dragged myself out of bed.

As I changed my clothes I heard a knock on my door. "I'm changing; wait a minute!" I called through the door.

"Good morning Max." Dylan called through the door.

I didn't answer as I finished getting dressed. (If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all; right?) When I walked through my door, I ignored Dylan and marched downstairs. We were at the Safe-House; the same house Fang left three days ago. My heart was still scattered in millions of tiny little pieces and I didn't need (or want) to deal with Dylan my supposed "perfect-match" the one who's supposed to be my "other-half" this morning. As I walked down the stairs Dylan followed me.

"Good morning Max." He said again.

I didn't acknowledge him; I just shoved my hands into the pockets of my hoody and kept walking. My right hand hit a piece of folded paper and I took it out. I knew what it was without looking. It was Fang's letter, and after reading it _way_ too many times than I probably should have; I knew exactly what it said word for word.

_Why do I keep this with me?_ I asked myself bitterly.

I knew the answer; because other than the promise ring, the letter was my only connection to Fang. Fang: my best friend and my first and only love-regardless of what those creepy scientists thought. No one would ever be able to take Fang's place in my heart-not even someone who was supposed to be "perfect" for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that same day in Ohio<strong>

**Six**

During the days while Four-I mean John, Sam and I were at the motel recovering from the battle at John and Sam's high school, I was on the laptop when I saw this blog written by this guy called Fang.

_What kind of a name is Fang?_ I wondered, feeling slightly skeptical about the possible content of the blog, but bored enough to read it anyway.

Looking at the screen I saw blurred pictures of these "bird-kids". Fang kept talking about these bird-kids and this girl, Max-short for Maximum. It was obvious that Fang was in love with Max and he clearly cared about the group of bird-kids who called themselves "the flock". Fang was evidently part of the flock. Apparently they were experimented on when they were babies and now they supposedly have wings. As I read Fang's blog, a crazy idea popped into my head that I just had to try. Grabbing the laptop I walked to John's room and knocked on the door.

He opened the door and I showed him the laptop. "Look at this; I think they may be able to help us. Maybe we should e-mail them and see if they can help us." I told him.

After reading the blog John said, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Do you have a better one?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's ask Sam and see what he thinks about this." John replied.

"Ask Sam what he thinks about what?" Sam asked behind me.

"Apparently there are these 'bird-kids' who supposedly can fly and are supposed to have multiple special abilities. Six here seems to think they're legit." John answered.

Sam's face lit up with interest. "Really?" I took the laptop from John and gave it to Sam.

"Oh yeah, I remember this Fang guy. I read his blog from time to time. I used to think he was crazy or he was making all this stuff up, but after meeting you two I guess anything's possible; right?" Sam said excitedly.

"Yeah, do you think we should try to meet them and see if they can help us?" I asked.

"Or do you think it's too risky?" John interjected.

After thinking for a moment Sam said, "I think Six is right; it could be a good idea to e-mail this Fang guy and see if we can get the flock to help us."

"Thank you Sam. What do you think we should say?" I asked.

"Maybe we should say something like, 'Hi, this may seem strange, but my friends and I could use the flock and your help. I have a lot of unusual abilities, and one of them is to levitate things with my mind; if you want to hear about more of my abilities and the abilities of my friends, let's meet up. E-mail me a location, day and time as your reply to my comment.' Or something like that." Sam suggested.

"That sounds great; can you type that out?" I replied, handing him the laptop.

"Am I the only one here who doesn't want to risk this?" John asked as Sam began typing the message on the laptop.

"John, it's no big deal; this is a hit-or-miss deal. Besides, the Mogadorians have no way to track this." I told him.

"There's usually a way to hack into almost anything. Henri taught me that." John replied solemnly.

"John, dude it should be fine. We just have to come up with a name that has no numbers above three-or better yet, no numbers at all. That way it won't make Fang become suspicious because it won't be an anonymous message, and the Mogadorians won't know who it is. Besides, lots of people have blogged about super-natural powers everywhere. Fang's the only one out of the flock who's actually written a blog to tell everybody about the flock." Sam told John.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" I asked.

"I didn't know that there was a chance they could actually be real until I met you two and found out about the war between the Loriens and the Mogadorians." Sam answered, then looked mischievous. "I didn't know stuff in sci-fi stories, comics and video-games could be so_ real."_

"Well, we know that _we_ aren't science fiction, but how do we know that _the flock_ isn't science fiction?" John asked.

"That's why it's a hit-or-miss John." I sighed, getting the feeling that he wasn't going to let this go any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>The evening of the same day; Washington<strong>

**Fang**

I was checking my blog at some library in Washington three days after I left the Safe-House. Three days after I left Max and my family. Was leaving the hardest thing I have ever done just like I said it was in the letter I wrote Max? Yes. Did I do it out of love to protect Max and the rest of the flock? Yes, that's why leaving was so hard-especially leaving Max because I promised her I would never leave her again, but I broke that promise to try to protect her and the rest of the flock. Wait? What was I talking about?-Oh yeah, my blog. Lately all I can think about is Max and how much I miss her. I mean, I miss the rest of the flock (minus Dylan), but I miss Max the most.

_Get a grip Fang; you left to protect her; the further you are away from Max, the safer she is._ I reminded myself.

As I was checking my blog I noticed a weird post from a user called animal-lovers. It said:

_Hi, this may seem strange, but my friends and I could use the flock and your help. I have a lot of unusual abilities, and one of them is to levitate things with my mind; if you want to hear more about my abilities and the abilities of my friends, let's meet up. E-mail me a location, day and time as your reply to my comment._

Naturally my first thought was that it could be a trap, but it wasn't anonymous, and I _had_ recently sent a message that was basically a shout-out to anyone with strange abilities to tell me a little about them so we could meet up. This person asked for the flock and me to help them though, so I wasn't sure whether or not this was a reply to that message. I sat there wondering what to do about the message when I saw a group of kids and teens around the same age as the flock walk into the library. Pain and longing entered my being and I couldn't deny that this could be a great opportunity to help someone, to get help from people, and give me an excuse to call Max and hear her voice-even if she hangs up on me at first. There was nothing I wanted more in the world than to see Max again and here was my opportunity looking me dead in the eyes. By that logic it seemed like an extremely good idea to meet this group of people with those super-natural abilities, so I e-mailed animal-lovers.

_Okay animal-lovers; let's meet up at Terror World in Pierre, South Dakota._ I typed, hoping I made the right decision I hit send.

Then I left the library and began to search for a pay-phone; I had a very important phone-call to make.


	3. Chapter 3:My Life Would Suck Without You

**Warning: May contain FAX or MYLAN or SAM+SIX or FOUR+SIX...Hmm...Who shall it be?**

**Sorry it's so late:( Hope you enjoy it!:) (:Please read and review!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>The evening of the same day; Safe House<strong>

**Max**

It was almost dinner time and Iggy was making everyone's favorite: spaghetti and meatballs, and I was helping get plates ready. Then something unexpected happened: my cell phone rang. (Yeah, yeah, I know; not very exciting, but that's what happened.)

_That's weird._ I thought. I checked the number and saw that I didn't know the number, so I didn't answer. When the phone stopped ringing, I heard the voice of someone I didn't think I would ever hear from again: Fang.

"Max, I know you probably hate me and you have every right to, but I need to talk to you about something. These people on my blog said they have special powers like, levitation and some other things. I think they might be able to help them, and they want to meet all of us. Please pick up the-" Fang started before I answered the phone.

"Fang?" I asked already halfway to my room because I didn't want anyone to eavesdrop. (Although, I had a feeling they were all probably gonna hear what I said anyway, but I didn't need everyone staring at me while I talked to Fang.)

"Max; I'm so, sorry for leaving-" He started, to apologize, but I wasn't gonna let him off that easy.

"Fang what is wrong with you? Why did you leave? What gives you the right to just leave like that and then call here as if everything's all right?" I demanded, feeling hurt and angry and confused and in more pain than I've ever been in.

"Max, I totally understand that you are extremely ticked off and mad at me, and I'm really sorry that I left. I left because I wanted to protect you and the others. Dylan talked to me about how you would all be safer if I left when he followed me to the bathroom at Total's wedding, and I just felt compelled to leave-I couldn't help it. As soon as I was gone I knew it was a stupid mistake and I really wanted to come back. Nothing gives me the right to call right now, but I got an e-mail from one of my blog-readers and the person said he or she has a few friends who have cool abilities and I thought they might be able to help us." Fang answered, surprising me by actually answering my questions.

"Why didn't you come back if you were so miserable?" I asked quietly.

"I turned around and started to head back at least five times the first day, but each time I turned back around again because I wanted you to be safe. I felt selfish for wanting to go back because then I would be endangering you and the flock." Fang explained.

I didn't know what to say.

"Max, I'm _really_ sorry. Can we meet up at Terror World in three days?-That's where I told the blog-reader to go. It might be safer for all of us with them; that's why I'm suggesting it." Fang said.

I still didn't know what to say, but an almost overwhelming, wistful longing came about me that made me want to see Fang even more than I already did.

"Please Max, just think about it. Please." Fang said quietly.

That was the closest I've ever heard Fang come to begging. What he just said and the way he said it is equivalent to anyone else begging on their knees.

"Okay; we'll be there." I promised.

"What day and time will you be there?" Fang asked.

"Around 6PM on Monday, that way we're a day early. What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be there at the same time." Fang answered.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"H-have you been okay?-You haven't been attacked lately have you?"

"I'm fine; no attacks for me.-What about you? Is everyone okay? Are _you_ okay Max?"

"Yeah, we're all okay. The only fighting that's been happening here is me yelling at Dylan to leave me alone because he hasn't gotten the message yet."

"I'm sorry Dylan's getting on your nerves. At least there haven't been any real attacks lately."

"Max! Dinner's ready!" Angel called.

"I need to go. See you in two days." I told Fang.

"See you soon Max. Be safe." Fang replied.

Then I hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time of the day at a pay-phone in Washington State<strong>

**Fang**

"I need to go. See you in two days." Max told me.

"See you soon Max. Be safe." I replied.

I wanted to say more, but Max hung up the phone before I could. _You'll see her in two days._ I reminded myself. The thought made me smile inside as I hung up the phone and started walking to find a good place to take off.

Once I was flying in the air I knew exactly which way I needed to go. For me the sky's the one place where everything makes sense; the place where I used to think I belong. Now that I've had a taste of the sky without the flock-without Max, it's not the same. It's an empty abyss of misery and almost agonizing mental pain and confusion. _Fortunately that emptiness will be gone in two days._ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>8AM the next day<strong>

**John (Four)**

I was awakened by a voice-Six's voice to be exact. "John? John? Wake up." Six said.

I ignored her and rolled over, still annoyed that she didn't listen to me the next day. Six made my blanket hover a foot or so over my body. "Okay, I'm up." I grumbled sleepily.

Looking at my watch I realize that it's 4AM. "Why are we up so early?" I demanded tiredly, as I sat up.

"Fang replied; he wants us to meet him in three days at a place called Terror World in Pierre, South Dakota." She explained.

"What's Terror World?" I asked.

"Terror World is an amusement park in Pierre, South Dakota. Sam's looking up directions on the laptop." Six answered.

"Well, have fun." I said.

"What?" Six asked, looking surprised for a moment.

"I'm not going." I told her flatly.

Six glared at me. "Why aren't you going?" She demanded.

"Why am I not going? Six, why do you think I'm not going? It's probably a trap!" I told her, raising my voice a little.

"You and I have escaped traps before. We know what to do if things begin to go badly." She pointed out. "Besides, we need to find help; maybe they can help us find the others."

"What happened to lay low? Why do you suddenly want to get out of hiding?" I demanded, angry that she suddenly wanted to take a risk, but won't even let me call my girlfriend, Sarah.

"What do we accomplish by hiding?-Nothing! We need to find the others, and if these kids can fly and fight, then we could use their help. Why do you suddenly want to lay low?" Six demanded, looking at me with stormy eyes.

"_I_ don't want to lay low, _you_ do-or at least you did! If we're gonna start taking risks, then at least let me call Sarah!" I yelled, letting my hands light up.

"Hey, guys?" Sam asked.

"Stay out of this!" Six and I ordered.

Sam jumped in between us before we could start really fighting. "Stop it!" he shouted, earning a surprised look from both Six and me. "We shouldn't be fighting each other! How about we compromise? We meet the flock in Terror World, but before we go, we let John talk to Sarah for five minutes. There's a pay-phone outside the motel; John can call before we leave, and we leave as soon as John's five minutes are over. Okay?" Sam suggested.

"I think that's a great idea Sam. What do you think Six?" I said.

Six nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea Sam." She agreed.

Sam grinned. "When do we leave?"

"After we pack, eat breakfast, and John calls Sarah." Six answered.

I smiled, happy that I would get to talk to Sarah soon.

* * *

><p><strong>The same morning 4:30AM; Safe House<strong>

**Max**

I woke up a little earlier than usual and began packing immediately. I heard a knock on my door. _Oh here we go again._ I thought, assuming it was Dylan.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Iggy." Iggy answered.

"Come in." I told him.

Iggy opened the door and walked into my room, carefully closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting beside me on my bed.

Iggy's question surprised me; he hardly ever asks questions like that.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"How was your phone call with Fang last night?" He whispered.

I blinked, "How much of that did you hear?" I whispered back.

"I heard from the time you ran upstairs to a little after you and Fang hung up because Angel called you down to dinner."

"Did you hear what Fang said?"

Iggy nodded, "Yeah, I can hear through walls and apparently phones."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?"

Iggy shrugged, "I didn't think it was important."

"It _is_ important Iggy; your abilities are just as important as everyone else's."

"I have two more abilities."

"What are they?"

"I can feel people's emotions-just their emotions, not their thoughts, and I'm starting to see more than just colors…I can sometimes see people's faces."

I was shocked and happy for Iggy. "Iggy this is great! When did this start?"

"The emotion-feeling started when we tried to find Fang and my parents. Fang felt really upset and I could literally feel his pain. The face-glimpses started last week."

"Can you control them yet?"

"I can't control either of them. The emotion-feeling is a constant thing and the face-glimpse thing is an on-and-off thing."

"I'm sure you'll figure out how to control both of them; just give yourself time."

"When are we leaving for Terror World?" He whispered.

"We'll leave when everyone wakes up." I whispered.

Iggy smiled. "Good, I miss Fang...Not as much as you do though."

I looked at the promise ring Fang gave me. "Yeah, I miss him like crazy."

Iggy put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't be sad; two days go by quickly when you're flying."

"Thanks Ig. You wanna go downstairs so we can start making breakfast before everyone wakes up?"

"Wow Max, I try to be nice to you and you ask me to make breakfast?" He teased.

"I didn't say you had to make breakfast. I'll make it if you want." I offered.

"Oh, it's even worse than I thought; you want to poison us so you'll have Fang all to yourself."

I hit his shoulder.

"Ow." Iggy laughed, jumping off the bed.

"Let's go downstairs." I laughed.

"No, _I'll_ go downstairs and make breakfast; _you_ go wake everyone up."

"Okay," I laughed, starting to walk towards the door.

"Max, wait." Iggy whispered urgently looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I whispered back.

"Are we bringing Dylan?" He whispered.

"I guess we have to; as annoying as he is, I don't want to leave him stranded-it doesn't seem right." I whispered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Fang wouldn't want Dylan near everyone when he sees us all." Iggy whispered, but I knew there was something else.

"You're not telling the full truth; what's the other reason you're hiding?" I whispered.

Iggy looked troubled and whispered, "Don't trust Dylan. I don't know what, but there's something off about that guy."

"So what do you think we should do?" I whispered.

Iggy shook his head, "I don't know. This is yet another reason why Fang shouldn't have left. It's just not something that Fang seemed like he would do. Plus he's good at figuring things like this out. He's usually a good judge of character."

"Yeah, it was really messed up when Fang left…I wish he would have stayed. Fortunately, we're not gonna have to miss him in two days, so that will be good; right?"

"Yeah, but what should we do about Dylan?"

"You know what they say: 'keep your enemies close', well if we alter that to 'keep your potential enemies close', then that applies to our current situation."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides, in two days we'll have Fang to help protect the flock, but until then I'm gonna need your help; okay?"

"Okay."

"Thanks Iggy." I hugged him a moment.

Iggy went downstairs and I went into Gazzy's room. "Hey Gazzy, it's time to wake up. Iggy's making breakfast and I need you to start getting dressed."

He sleepily blinked up at me. "Is it morning already?" He mumbled, as he rubbed his eyes.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes it's morning Gaz. Iggy's making breakfast; can you start getting dressed please?"

"Okay." He yawned, sliding out of his bed.

Then I went to Nudge's room.

Nudge was still asleep, so I opened her curtains and walked to her bed. "Good morning Nudge." I said, shaking her shoulder a little.

"Wha?" Nudge mumbled, barely awake.

"It's morning Nudge. You need to wake up and get dressed. Iggy's downstairs making breakfast." I told her.

"Okay." She replied, slowly getting out of her bed, still looking like she was mostly asleep.

"Do not go back to sleep." I told her as I left, closing her door behind me.

After leaving Nudge's room, I went to Angel's room. I opened the door and saw that she too was asleep. "Angel, it's time to wake up." I told her.

"I don't wanna wake up." She mumbled stubbornly.

"Angel, everyone's waking up and getting dressed for breakfast; Iggy's making breakfast right now, and you aren't allowed to eat until you get dressed. Your food's gonna get cold if you don't get dressed so you can eat." I told her.

"I want Dylan to wake me up." Angel said.

"Why do you want Dylan to wake you up?" I asked, remembering that the only one she ever liked waking her up except me was Fang.

"Fang's gone Max and he isn't coming back." Angel muttered sounding like she was tired of trying to convince me of this. (Clearly someone was doing a little mind-reading this morning.)

"How do you know he's not coming back?" I questioned.

"If he were coming back, then he would be back already. Where is he now?"

"He's not here."

"Exactly; Fang abandoned you and all of us, but Dylan didn't and you shouldn't keep being such a jerk to Dylan. It's not fair to him."

"You honestly believe that Fang left because he really wanted to?-That he just abandoned us like Jeb?"

"No Max, I _know_ that Fang left because he wanted to. He _doesn't_ care anymore and he _doesn't_ love you. I know this because I can read minds; remember?"

"Then why did he take the time to write the letter? Oh, and another thing little missy, _you_ should remember something too-_I'm_ leader. Not you. You should also remember that I've taken care of you and the entire flock for years, and I am also perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I can choose how I act to anyone I'm around-whether I'm around them willingly or not."

Angel looked mad. "Fang _never_ loved you Max." She spat. "I just wanted you to believe that because I thought it would be cool for you two to get together; I didn't know that you two would be so serious about each other that you would both neglect your duties as our leaders."

"You little brat, what is wrong with you? Really Angel, what has gotten into you? I want to know because I'm concerned Angel. What is wrong?"

"You don't care Max; you just don't-not about me anyway…Not anymore. Now you love Fang best and that's not fair." Angel said, as her eyes filled with tears.

_Oh, that's what has been wrong with her._ I thought.

"_That's_ what's been wrong? Oh, Angel I love you and Fang in two _completely_ different ways. Fang's my boyfriend, but _you're_ my baby. I love you; I promise." I reassured her.

Angel hugged me and cried into my shirt. "I love you too Max. I'm sorry." She cried.

"It's okay Angel." I told her, picking her up.

When Angel stopped crying I put her down and said, "The next time you have a problem with _anything,_ you can tell me. Okay?"

Angel sniffled and nodded.

"Do you miss Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah, I-I miss him a lot." She sniffled.

"That's good because it would have been pretty awkward if when you see him again in two days he's happy to see you, but you're not happy to see him. That would have been pretty bad." I joked.

Angel's eyes lit up. "What?" she asked.

"Fang called last night; we're going to see him in two days-but don't tell the others yet. Okay?"

"Who knows about it?"

"Only Fang, Iggy, you and me."

"Dylan knows too."

"How does he know?"

"He's standing in his room, trying to listen in to our conversation."

I stormed out of Angel's room and into Dylan's room. I yanked the door open and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Why are we going to go to Fang if he left you without saying good-bye?-That letter does not count as a good-bye." Dylan demanded looking furious.

"We're going to see Fang because he has a potential group of people who might be able to help the flock. Besides, he apologized for leaving." I answered trying not to scream this early in the morning.

"Oh wow, he _apologized_ you should give that guy a metal!" Dylan said, raising his voice.

"Dylan, will you _shut up!_ You can either come with us or get lost!" I shouted in his face. Yeah I know I sounded like a total jerk but I have two things to say to defend myself: One, Dylan had no right to tell me whether I can or can not see Fang again. Two, it was either yell at Dylan or deck Dylan; I thought I chose the nicer option.

Dylan didn't look angry anymore; he just looked sad and confused-mostly confused. "Do you really want that? Do you really want me gone?" He asked, looking at me with sad blue eyes that had no affect on me.

"I want you to stop getting in my face about Fang. What I do with him is my business; not yours. Got it?" I told him.

Dylan nodded, and then asked, "Do I really have to leave?"

"If you want to leave then you can leave. If you want to stay then you can stay." I shrugged, leaving the room. "Breakfast is in a few minutes; be dressed if you want some." I called over my shoulder on the way out.

As I left the room I thought, _Kelly Clarkson was so right when she wrote her song _"My life would suck without you"_ because my life pretty much sucks without Fang._

* * *

><p><strong>Noon the same day<strong>

**Fang**

I was in a diner buying lunch when I heard a song by Kelly Clarkson called "My life would suck without you" came on the radio. The song made me smile to myself as I remembered one day when we were all at the Safe House and Nudge was blaring the song in her room.

Max smiled at me and held my hand.

"What?" I asked, smiling back.

"The song reminds me of us." She smiled and I held her other hand.

We stood there holding hands and smiling at each other; both of us enjoying that wonderful moment, forgetting our worries in that one perfect moment.

Then of course Iggy had to surprise us by asking, "Will you two just kiss already?"

Looking back on that moment now, I don't know how Iggy knew what Max and I were doing, but at the time I didn't really care. All I cared about was the beautiful girl in front of me. Then Max and I kissed.-That really is my favorite feeling in the world.

I felt warm inside as I ate my burger and fries-and the warmth was not from the food.

There are many lines that apply to Max and me in the chorus alone:

'_Cuz we belong together now, (yeah,)_ Max and I do belong together-regardless of how perfect the "scientists" tried to make Dylan be for Max.

_Forever united here somehow, (yeah,)_ Max and I are united by our love for the flock...and I'd like to think that Max and I are also united by our love for each other.

_You've got a piece of me,_ My heart belongs to Max.

_And honestly, my life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you._ Those three days without Max really sucked.


	4. Reunions, Meeting, and of course, Fights

**First I would like to say thank you to MissPotterSibuna, Bookdancer and Lily for reviewing my crossover. Thank you!:)**

**Sorry it's taking so long to write this chapter. (I blame school-but I love school, so what can I say?:) (Embarrassed/dorky grin:)**

**Hope you like it!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Contains FAX, arguments, action, and more in this chapter. Enjoy!:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>9AM Ohio (Saturday)<strong>

**John (Four)**

I hastily packed my things, fueled by the thought of talking to Sarah again, I practically inhaled my breakfast and I was the first one out the door. When Sam, Six, Bernie Kosar, and all of our belongings (which quite frankly are not many,) were all in the truck, I grabbed a few quarters from my pocket and shoved them into the pay-phone. I dialed Sarah's number and held my breath as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, it's me; John." I said, grinning when I heard her voice.

"John? Is it really you?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. How have you been?" I asked.

"I'm fine; how have you been? Where are you? Are you close by? Is there a possibility of seeing you in the near future?" she asked.

"I'm okay, but I can't tell you where I am. Unfortunately, I'm not sure we'll be able to see each other soon, but one day we will, in the slightly further than I would prefer it to be future." I replied.

"Who are you with? Is Sam still with you? What about the girl with the number for a name?" Sarah asked.

"Sam's with me and so is Six." I told her, glancing at my watch to see how long I had until my phone was tracked.

"Is she keeping you away?" Sarah asked sounding sort of angry.

"What? No, of course she's not. Why would you say something like that?" I asked, my happy feeling diminishing instantly.

"I don't know; you're staying with her even though you hardly know her. Aren't you supposed to be looking for others like you? Why haven't you found any guys yet?"

"It takes time to find them and we don't know what each other look like. Besides, if the others are hidden, then that's a good thing because if we can't find them, then the Mogadorians won't be able to find them either."

"Why can't you just come back? It's awful here. Can you come and take me with you?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't put you in danger like that-hang on a second." I said, hanging up the phone when my watch beeped. Then I put more coins in and re-dialed Sarah's number.

"Sarah?" I asked.

"Did you just hang up on me?" Sarah demanded angrily.

"Well, yes, I'm sorry about that. I didn't want our call to be tracked and I wanted to talk to you for a little while longer." I replied.

"She made you hang up huh? Why would she make you do that?"

"Sarah, I'm a wanted fugitive, I made myself hang the phone up because I didn't want the call to be traced. That wasn't Six's fault. What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know John. It's just…you can't have both of us. You need to choose: it's either me or her. Who do you want to be with?"

"Why are you asking me this? Don't you think I would be standing right beside you if I could? The truth is; I just can't. Not right now at least. If I go to you now then I'll put you in danger and I don't want to do that."

"You didn't answer my question; who do you choose?"

"I choose _you_. I want to be with _you_, but I can't physically be with you right now. I'm with you mentally. That should be enough for you right now."

"It's not John, and I'm not sure it'll ever be. All I'm doing here is thinking about you and how I may never see you again because you might die soon."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't do this John. I'm sorry, but I need to let you go. This isn't fair to either of us. Goodbye John."

Then she hung up.

I felt numb as I hung up the phone, then my emotions worked again and I felt sad as I walked to our truck. My first girlfriend-my first love ever, dumped me for a reason that I don't even totally understand. What was so bad about me traveling with Six?

"You okay man?" Sam asked when I jumped into the bed of the truck.

"Let's just get to wherever we're going." I muttered.

"What happened?" Six asked as she started driving.

"Sarah dumped me." I mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to catch up on some sleep." I said, lying down on the bed of the truck, using my bag as a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later, somewhere in the air in Pierre, South Dakota near Terror World<strong>

**(Monday)**

**Max**

We were flying in Pierre, South Dakota. I had a feeling we would be flying over Terror World soon. Funny enough, Iggy was right. Two days did go by really fast, but you know how it is with me: when things are going well, I start to get paranoid. (Well, I guess I should probably say that I get _more_ paranoid.) There's always a reason for people _not _to attack us, just like they always have some sick, twisted reason _to_ attack us. As much as I hate to admit it, I was almost wishing the new Erasers would just show themselves somehow so we knew where to avoid.

_Maybe they're all dead now._ I thought hopefully. _That would_ _simplify things a lot._

_**The easy road always has a trap in front of the exit.**_ The Voice told me.

_Ugh, just when I start to think I got rid of you, you come back. Where were you?_

As usual, the voice did not choose to answer a direct question; (big surprise there.) Instead, the Voice said, _**Be careful Maximum Ride. You're about to deal with a whole new world of problems. Are you sure you want to continue on your journey?**_

_What are you talking about?_

I was given no response; only silence. (Apparently the Voice wanted me to think about the latest piece of fortune-cookie-crap it gave me.) Sighing to myself I checked on the flock. Angel looked like she was getting a little tired, Gazzy looked a little less tired than Angel, but still a little tired, Nudge looked fine, but I had a feeling she was getting hungry because she wasn't talking as much as she was before, and Iggy looked okay, but by now I figured everyone was probably getting hungry (because I knew I was.) I checked my watch and saw that it was 5PM, which not only meant that it was almost time to eat, but it also meant we had an hour to find Terror World.

"How are we supposed to know when we're there?" Dylan called over the wind. (I love wind, it blocks sound out so well.)

"What?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear him. (I know; I'm a jerk.)

Dylan flew closer to me (yuck,) and asked, "How are we supposed to know when we're there? How do you know what state we're in?"

"I had Iggy implant a GPS into my brain so I know our exact location at all times. He's also volunteered to implant anything into anyone." I told him solemnly.

Dylan's eyes widened, "Really?" he asked.

"No, of course not; it's my instincts that lead me to where I want to go." I said, slightly disgusted that he gave me a look that some white-coats had given me when I told them that I had a built-in GPS in my brain.

"What about the part about Iggy implanting anything into anyone you want him to?" Dylan asked.

"You'll have to ask him about that." I smirked.

"The answer will be no, right?" Dylan asked, looking a little worried.

"It depends; have you done anything to tick Iggy off?" I asked.

Dylan looked very worried and I just laughed at him, making a mental note to ask Iggy what Dylan did to him.

"Max there's something coming towards us!" Angel exclaimed.

"Is it a flying Eraser?" Gazzy asked.

"No, it's Fang!" Nudge exclaimed excitedly.

"There are others with Fang!" Angel called looking worried.

We heard the sound of guns being fired and my heart dropped.

"Oh crap!" I muttered under my breath. "Iggy, Nudge and you two are in charge! Land, find cover and keep everyone safe!" I ordered, raising my voice so they could all hear me.

"What do I do?" Dylan asked.

"Help them find a safe place to land!" I yelled, zooming off.

Flying as fast as I could, I quickly got to the air-battle. The battle was called, Fang vs. over forty Erasers. (Yeah, it's a real fair fight, don't you think?-Extreme use of sarcasm there.) Adrenaline pumped in my blood and I zoomed like an arrow to Fang's side. When I reached Fang, I smiled at Fang for a millisecond and Fang smiled back, looking truly happy to see me. Then in the next millisecond we both went into battle-mode.

"Steal a gun!" Fang called as we fought.

"Do what now?" I asked.

Fang yanked an Eraser's gun from him and hit the Eraser in the head with it. Then Fang started shooting the other Erasers that were near him. I copied Fang's idea and soon we were shooting the Erasers with their own guns, stealing new guns whenever the older guns ran out of ammo. (We also used the guns as clubs when we needed to.) The fight went by so quickly that it was a huge blur. Whenever I saw Fang get kicked or punched by one of the Erasers, all I saw was red. I'd just gotten Fang back and I was _not_ going to let them take Fang away from me. When we were sure all the Erasers were gone, (which in this case is another word for dead or falling from the sky,) we smiled at each other, finally able to enjoy seeing each other again. Then we started flying to the ground so we could find the rest of the flock.

We landed on top of trees and started climbing down so we didn't damage our wings by flying down, potentially slicing feathers off…Yes, I suppose that is an odd thing to worry about, but then again, I never said or tried to say I was normal, so oh well. When Fang and I finally reached the ground we looked at each other for a moment, and then simultaneously hugged each other. I buried my face in Fang's shoulder, extremely happy to see him again. Fang hugged me tightly, putting his face in my hair.

"I'm so, _so,_ sorry Max. Thank you for coming…I love you." He said softly into my hair.

I quickly pulled away and stared at him in amazement. "What?" I asked, not sure I heard him correctly.

"I love you Max. I really should have told you before-in person-not in that letter. I'm sorry I'm telling you this so late, but Maximum Ride you were the best girlfriend I ever had-the only one I ever loved, will you be my girlfriend again?" He answered sincerely; looking at me with eyes full of love.

Tears of happiness welled up in my eyes. "Of course I will Fang." I told him, feeling complete once more.

"I love you Max." Fang said, kissing me on the lips.

I broke away from the kiss, "I love you too Fang." I told him, and Fang smiled, kissing me again.

Yep, there we were, making out in the woods while we were supposed to be looking for the flock…Possibly not the best decision I've made as leader of the flock, but I can live with that.

Fang broke away from the kiss and asked, "Where's the rest of the flock?"

"I told them to find cover, so I'd like to assume they landed somewhere west of us." I answered breathlessly.

Fang held my hand and we started walking west. While we were walking, we came across a little stream on the edge of the forest.

"Do you remember this stream?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, I had to use a knife to dig into your arm to get a bullet out that was inches away from your heart. Then we were captured and you almost died _again_. You almost died twice that day, how could I _not _remember that?" I replied.

"All things considered, that was a pretty good day." Fang commented as we continued walking.

"The only good thing about that day was that you didn't die." I said.

"Exactly, everyone thinks that's a good thing." Fang smirked.

"Oh shut up you." I laughed, hitting him.

He sucked in a breath and looked like he was in pain.

"Oh Fang I'm so sorry, are you okay? Did one of those idiots shoot you? What hurts?" I asked.

Fang looked at me with amusement in his eyes. "See, you _do_ care." He said, grinning.

I gave him a dirty look and he laughed, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I missed that look." He grinned, gently squeezing my shoulders.

He caught me by surprise and I actually laughed a little as my cheeks turned red.

"I missed your laugh, your smile and all of your facial expressions. I missed everything about you." He told me quietly.

"Max! You two are safe!" Nudge squealed.

"Yes, and you all found us." I smiled, moving away from Fang so the kids could say hi to him properly.

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy ran to Fang and jumped on him as their way of giving him a hug, knocking him down in the process.

I laughed as I watched them and Iggy walked up to me. "So, did you two enjoy the alone time?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows in a naughty way.

I felt my cheeks turn red and I hit Iggy's shoulder, "Oh shut up." I told him.

Iggy laughed, "I make no promises there."

Fang walked over towards us.

"Hey Fang." Iggy said, putting a hand out.

Fang glanced at me with surprise in his eyes for a second, and then he grinned, "Hey Ig." Fang said, pulling Iggy into one of those guy hand-shake-hug-things.

"Wow, you missed me _that_ much?" Iggy laughed, giving Fang a hard time as usual.

"Shut up bro." Fang told him, letting go.

"That brings back good memories; don't you think Max?" Iggy grinned in my direction.

Yeah, it did bring back good memories, but it also brought back some bad memories. I remember Fang used to call Iggy that when we were at the school. They called each other "bro" until Jeb disappeared; they just sort of stopped calling each other that…I'm not sure why. I asked a few times, but they both said different things each time, like they were both trying to run around the truth. Eventually I just stopped asking because if they wanted to tell me, they probably would have told me one of the first times I asked.

Dylan and Fang glared at each other.

"Dylan." Fang said calmly.

"Fang." Dylan spat sounding furious.

I stepped in front of Fang, "The kids are hungry; did you see any good places to eat on your way here?" I asked.

"Terror World's a few miles east of us, and a few miles away from many fast food restaurants that are full of food we all like…Unless of course Nudge has gone vegetarian again." Fang answered, looking at me with a smile in his eyes.

"No, she hasn't gone vegetarian on us again." I laughed.

"Okay, so which way are we going exactly?" Dylan asked, looking like he was going to explode from anger.

"Okay, first of all, dude chill out; relax. We know what we're doing." I told him.

"You're one to talk about relaxing Max." Iggy said behind me.

I turned around and gave him a dirty look (which of course had no effect on him as usual because he's blind.) He had his hands up in surrender and he was trying not to laugh. I looked at Fang, who was grinning, and then I looked at Angel and Nudge who were giggling into their hands. Finally, my eyes rested on Gazzy who was looking up at me innocently with his big blue eyes all wide.

"What was that Gazzy?" I asked.

"What was what?" Gazzy asked, looking no longer innocent, but sheepish. Everyone laughed (except for Fang who was able to maintain his composure and Dylan who was still fuming.)

"You know what." I told him.

"Oh, you're mad about the smell, right?" He asked.

"What smell?" I asked, as soon as the words came out of my mouth I smelt something rotten.

"Gazzy!" Angel and Nudge plugged their noses and walked away.

"I think that was the smell Gazzy was referring to." Fang said, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm dying; someone save me!" Iggy exclaimed, putting his hands over his neck, pretending to be choking to death.

"Save the theatrics Iggy." Dylan grumbled, plugging his nose.

"Dude, I was just messing around." Iggy said.

"Well, it's annoying, so stop." Dylan said.

"Well, your jerk-like attitude is getting annoying too so _knock it off._" I told Dylan in a threatening voice.

"Max, why do you keep doing this to me?" Dylan asked me sadly.

"What have I done that is so awful to you Dylan?" I demanded.

"You're rejecting me." He answered.

"I have a Fang; he's my boyfriend. We could find you a girlfriend if you want." I told him.

"Why haven't you ever offered to help me find a girlfriend?" Iggy asked, clearly trying to lighten the mood, but failing in the process.

"Shut up Iggy." Dylan told him.

"Hey, you leave Iggy alone. It's not his fault I choose Fang." I snapped, standing in front of Iggy.

"I still don't understand why you choose Fang over me." He said.

"First of all, I do _not_ need to explain myself to you, but since Fang's here I _will_ tell you why I choose Fang. Fang has always been there for me, he's helped me take care of the flock for as long as I can remember, he's my best friend and most of all because I love him." I replied.

"It's not because he's good-looking or strong or because he loves you or anything like that?" Dylan asked.

"Those are contributing factors, but the ones I named are the most important ones." I told him, and then I walked away to go round up the kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

"At least you know Max would still love you even if you were ugly." Iggy commented when Max was out of ear-shot.

"That's cold man." I said.

"This sucks; Max belongs with me-not you." Dylan complained, standing in front of me.

"Max chose me; she said it herself. You can't force Max into anything-she hates people telling her what to do. Max will do what she decides to do. She will never be happy with you if you force yourself on her. If you really care about her, then you will let her choose who she wants to be with." I told him, then I tapped Iggy's hand and the two of us followed Max, leaving Dylan by himself.

"Good one." Iggy whispered.

"I just told him the truth." I shrugged.

"Yeah…Do you think Max will really try to find him a girlfriend of his own just so he won't bother her anymore?" Iggy asked.

"Maybe; I'm actually not sure on this one Ig." I admitted.

"I just hope he leaves her alone soon and stops bothering her all the time." Iggy said.

"Yeah, he better leave her alone soon." I agreed.

"This is gonna be a fun trip." Iggy commented.

I cracked a smile. "I'm smiling Iggy."

"What's so funny?" Max asked when we reached her.

"Iggy's cracking jokes." I told her.

"Are they good ones?" Max asked.

"That's not nice Max." Iggy commented looking grumpy.

"I was just kidding Iggy." Max said.

Iggy grinned, "I know."

"You really could be in a movie one day Iggy. You're really good at acting." Angel told him.

"Ooh! Max could we all try out for a movie one day? That would be _so _fun because then we could meet famous people and maybe we could eventually even get to _be _famous people! Don't you think that would be fun Max? Ooh! You and Fang could star in like a romance movie and Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Dylan and I could all be in it too! Angel and I could be your younger sisters and Gazzy could be your younger brother. Then Iggy could be Fang's twin brother-you know the kind of twin that's born from same mom on the same day, but looks different. What's that word?" Nudge said excitedly.

"Do you mean fraternal twins?" Max asked.

"Yeah that's the word!-Thank you Max.-Iggy and Fang could play fraternal twins and Iggy and Gazzy could be like, best friends and that's how Max and Fang meet! Then Dylan could be one of Iggy's friends from school or something! Oh yeah, and Total could be Angel's pet dog that she teaches to talk! Wouldn't that be fun Max?" Nudge finished excitedly.

"Yeah, that does sound fun." Max agreed.

I was a little surprised that Max would agree with Nudge about something like that. Then again, Max _is_ good at acting. I think the real reason Max agreed was that Nudge looked so excited about the movie-thing that I think Max just didn't want to burst her bubble.

From out of nowhere we heard a loud gurgling sound. We all looked at each other.

"Who was that?" I asked.

Gazzy raised his hand looking sheepish.

"Okay everybody, let's go get some food." Max announced, taking off.

We all took off after her: first Angel, then Nudge, then Gazzy, then Iggy, then Dylan, and then I went last. Once we were in the air, Max motioned for me to lead the way to the restaurant I told her about. We landed a mile away from the restaurant (and normal civilization,) and we walked the rest of the way.

The restaurant smelt great, and once we were inside, most of the flock seemed hypnotized by the delicious smell, (except Max, Dylan and me. Although I must admit I'm not sure if Dylan's even a flock member. Iggy doesn't seem to trust him, so I'm gonna go with Iggy on this one.) It seemed like forever before we ordered. As usual, everyone ordered extra-large meals, the cashier thought they were for more people than just us, and we lied and said it was. I don't like lying but it did keep the suspicious looks away, so I'm just gonna have to live with that. (Not that I care about what other people think of us; the real problem with suspicious looks is that they attract unwanted attention. We sat at the table and started woofing our food down.

"How are we gonna know who they are?" Nudge asked, breaking the silence.

Max glanced at me with a "you take this one" kind of look.

I'd been thinking about that for the past two days. "I think if we e-mail a message saying where we'll be in Terror World, then we'll know for sure who we're dealing with." I answered.

"How are you going to send an e-mail?" Nudge asked.

"I saw an internet-café not too far from here." I replied.

"Oh, that's a good idea. How long have you been over here? Have you been here for very long? How long were you fighting with the Erasers before Max came? Do you like it here?" Nudge asked.

"I got here eight hours early. I was just starting to fight the Erasers when Max came. I think this place has everything we'll need for staying for a couple of days, so I like it in that way." I answered.

We all started talking together, actually enjoying our meals and everything seemed okay again. Max and I exchanged smiles and I held her hand. I felt at peace once more.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day (the meeting day)<strong>

**Six**

I felt bad for John. He seemed really upset about Sarah dumping him. Sam tried to talk to him about it, but it didn't seem to help any.

"Make a left." Sam said, reading the map as we sped through a road in Pierre, South Dakota.

I turned left and that's when we saw the sign. It said, "Terror World two miles straight."

"Well, that proves that we've been going the right way all this time. Good job Sam." I said.

"Thank you." Sam said, blushing a little bit.

"You're welcome." I told him.

We traveled in silence before John started rummaging around in the back.

"What's up John?" I asked.

"I think the lap top beeped." John answered. "Oh, it says that there's a new e-mail from Fang."

"What does it say?" I asked.

"It says, _'Meet us by the Whirlwind at 5PM. There are the usual seven of us: Max, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, Total and me, plus one more sort-of member: Dylan.'_ I guess we need to find that Whirlwind roller-coaster. I'll look it up online now." John replied.

Sam and I waited.

"Here it is. The Whirlwind is one of those stand-up roller-coasters where everyone is strapped to a specific area, and the roller-coaster starts spinning, increasing speed as the ride continues, and then it stops and starts going backwards. This ride is known for making those who ride it barf their guts up basically." John told us.

"That sounds like a challenge." I commented.

"What's the challenge?" Sam asked.

"The challenge is not to barf." I answered.

"That makes sense. Are you gonna go on it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. We should probably see what happens with the flock." I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

**Max**

We stood by the ride called the Whirlwind, like Fang had told his mysterious blog-readers through e-mail. Nudge, Angel, Total, Gazzy and Dylan were talking amongst themselves-well mostly just Nudge, Angel, Total and Gazzy.

Fang checked his watch. "It's 5PM." He said quietly, looking around.

_It's show-time._ I thought.

**_Are you sure you want to go through with this Max? You can back out now if you want to. Things will just get more complicated now._** The Voice warned.

_What do you mean?_ I thought.

**_You are literally about to enter a new world of problems. Is this really what you want?_**

_Well, we need help-I mean, we can get by, but we also need to figure out that Max-saves-the-world-thing; right? So since we haven't really come up with any new plans for that lately, we need fresh ideas. Don't we?_

The Voice didn't reply.

Fang tapped my shoulder lightly. I looked at him and he made a slight motion to three teenagers around our age-probably a little older, walking towards us. There were two boys and one girl. The girl had olive-colored skin, (kind of like Fang's but different,) dark hair, and hazel eyes. One of the boys was shorter than the other boy with short, sandy blond hair, fair skin. The other boy was taller, (almost Fang's height,) with dark blond hair and blue eyes. The taller boy was walking a cute beagle.

The girl walked up to Fang and asked, "Are you Fang?"

"It depends on who's asking." Fang replied.

"We're animal-lovers312. We sent you the e-mail." The girl said.

"Okay, yeah, I'm Fang. This is Max: leader of the flock." Fang pointed at me, "and this is Iggy. We're fifteen, and the oldest members of the flock." Fang gestured to Iggy.

"I'm Six, and I'm sixteen years old, this is John, he's fifteen years old," the girl gestured to the taller boy with dark blond hair and blue eyes. "This is Sam; he's also fifteen years old." The girl motioned to the shorter boy with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. "And this is Bernie Kosar." The girl pointed at the beagle.

We all shake hands.

"Who are they?" Six asked, gesturing to Angel, Dylan, Nudge and Gazzy.

"This is Nudge, she's twelve," I point at Nudge, "Gazzy, he's nine," I gesture to Gazzy, "Angel, she's six," I motion to Angel, "Total-he's our Canine-American companion," I point at Total, "And Dylan." I gesture to Dylan.

"How old is Dylan?" Sam asked.

"I'm a year or so old." Dylan told him.

"What?" John asked.

"I'm a clone of another Dylan who was actually Max, Iggy and Fang's age." Dylan explained.

Judging by their expressions, I could tell they were very skeptical when they read Fang's blog.

"Clearly we have a lot to talk about, so let's get out of here." I suggested.

"Where did you have in mind?" Six asked.

"We're staying at a hotel, you all can come with us and get a room-or rooms in the same hotel." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Six said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to write it! I hope it was worth the wait! (:hopeful smile:)<strong>:]

**Please tell me how you felt about this chapter:**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it too long? Does it need more action? Should Max actually help Dylan get a girlfriend?**

**Why did Sarah break up with John? You'll find out in the next chapter!:) **


	5. Chapter 5: Sarah's Secret

**Hey, I'm sure you all hate me for being so inconsistent with this story's updates. I'm sorry, and I will try harder for the next chapters. Thank you for reading this one, and I sure hope you like this chapter.**

**WARNING: Contains romance, explanations and some sci-fi elements.**

**The same day…**

**Sarah**

I was shoved into a cell that I had to sit down in so I didn't hit my head. As I sat in the cell, hugging my knees, I watched a man in a white-coat give the Mogadorian money.

_I've just been sold._ I thought grimly.

After the exchange of money, someone put a cloth to my face; it had a nauseating smell that made me feel lightheaded. As I drifted into unconsciousness, I was loaded into a van and everything went black.

_Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!_ Was what I heard when I woke up. I opened my eyes and found myself on a table with my hands and feet strapped to it so I couldn't move. There were various IV's in my arms, and I could only imagine what those could possibly be for. Turning my head, I saw that I was surrounded by people in weird, white scientist-coats.

"It's awake!" One of them cried.

_It?_ I thought.

Someone put another cloth over my face and I held my breath, jerking my head, trying to get away from the smell, but it didn't work and I ended up inhaling that horrible smell again, losing consciousness.

When I woke up the second time, I was in a cage again. It was a little bigger than the first one, but not by much. Looking around, I became more and more scared. There were dozens of cages just like mine, all piled on top of each other and next to each other. I gasped when I saw that the cages were either empty or had a kid in them.

"Oh my gosh…" I whispered, covering my mouth. "Those poor kids."

Most of them were younger than me. In fact, I think all of them were younger than me except one girl who was staring at me. She looked around my age. She had blue eyes, long, sandy blond hair and tan skin.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." I whispered in a shaky voice.

"I'm Summer; what's your name?"

"I'm Sarah. W-what is this place?"

"This place is called The School. Those scientist-people are what I call white-coats and they make mutants here. Everyone here has been kidnapped or sold and injected with some kind of DNA that's supposed to make weird things happen to us. For example, I was injected with Avian DNA."

"You were wha-" The words escaped me when Summer turned around, revealing two light tan, wings that were at least five feet long.

When Summer turned back around I said, "Wow…They're beautiful."

"Thanks." She replied.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

She thought a moment, counting on her fingers.

"I've been here since I was five, so ten years."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault."

Light filled the room and a white-coat came in. "Be quiet and go to sleep." He ordered, reaching in Summer's cage to hit her in the face. She bit his hand until he yelled.

Summer let go and growled, "Be quiet."

The white-coat glared at her and she spat at him, glaring back.

When he left I opened my mouth to ask a question, but before I could, Summer said, "He killed my mom…and made me watch him as he slowly killed her, making her suffer as much as possible."

"I'm sorry about your mom." I said.

"It's not your fault." She mumbled. "Night."

"Good night." I replied.

That night I had a dream about what happened after John left. The day after John left I was home alone and I heard a knock on my door. Thinking everything was okay; I opened the door and realized that I clearly had an extreme lapse in judgment when I decided it would be a good idea to open the door. Two Mogadorians were standing in my doorway. I stood with my eyes as wide as they could go, frozen with fear. One of them started for me and somehow my brain started to work again. I slammed the door in the Mogadorian's face, ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Then I grabbed my dad's loaded shotgun just as the Mogadorians burst through my front door. Knowing I couldn't fight them off, I ran out the backdoor where I met two more Mogadorians. I started shooting, but then I was surrounded and they captured me.

The dream changed to a few days later, John called me on my cell phone and the Mogadorians let me talk because they wanted to track him so they could capture him. I didn't want them to use me to get to John, so I pretended to get mad at him for being with Six and Sam while they look for more of the Garde. John sounded really hurt and I wanted to cry as I pretended to be angry with him, but I had to do it, so I did it to protect him-not to be cruel. I cried when I hung up five seconds before the Mogadorians could get John's coordinates. The Mogadorians were angry with me; their final tie to the John and Six was severed. They beat me, didn't feed me, and then finally they sold me.

I woke up to a shock of electricity, making my brain fuzzy.

"Leave her alone!" Summer yelled.

The shock just increased and finally everything went black.

When I woke up, I was still in my cage. As I looked around, I realized that Summer was gone; they took her instead. Suddenly the seriousness of the situation really struck me: I was stuck here and I was not getting out any time soon. John didn't know where I was, my parents didn't either. My life went from bad to totally sucking in less than a week.

_It's probably just gonna get worse._ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short; I promise the next chapter will be better.<strong>

**So…How was it? Did it all make sense? Was it good? Was it bad? Did it totally suck?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: You're a What?

**Max**

We went to the hotel and John, Six and Sam checked into their own room. After they got settled, we all met in our room to actually talk and get to know each other.

"Okay, so who wants to start?" Six asked.

"Well, you all talked first, so I vote you three." Nudge suggested.

"Fair enough, my name is Six like I said before and John and I aren't normal teenagers." Six began.

"Are you an odd breed of teenager?" Total asked.

Six, John and Sam looked around, trying to find the source of Total's voice.

"Did your dog just talk?" Sam asked.

"Of course I did. Is there something wrong with me talking?" Total demanded.

"No, I've just never met a talking dog before." Sam said.

"This won't be the first odd thing you'll see today." Iggy told him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"We have wings and we can fly." Gazzy informed him.

"Can you really fly?" Sam asked, looking intrigued.

"Yeah." Gazzy replied.

"Why didn't you all fly here?" John asked.

"We didn't fly here because we didn't want to get separated from you guys. That would be bad if we were separated from you three because then we'd all have to meet up someplace because you wouldn't have known which hotel to go to or which room we're in. Then there's the chance that you might have gotten stuck in traffic, so that would have taken even longer and we may have assumed that you weren't coming at all, and then Max might have made us leave." Nudge explained.

"Why would she have made you leave?" Six asked.

"Max wants to keep us safe, so if leaving after we meet strangers is safer than sticking around to wait for them to pull out the guns and call for back-up, then that's what Max will have us do." Nudge replied.

"Yeah, Max is the greatest." Angel added, hugging me for a few seconds.

"Where are all of your parents?" John asked.

"Have you even read Fang's blog?" Iggy asked.

"No." John asked.

"Then how did you know who we were and where we were going to be today?" Fang asked looking suspicious.

"I read the blog and it was my idea to meet up with you all so we could team up." Six interjected.

"What are your special abilities that you talked about?" Gazzy asked.

Six and John looked at each other. "Well, Bernie Kosar can change into different types of animals. Six can turn invisible, create storms and levitate objects. I'm almost completely fire-proof and I can levitate objects as well." John said.

Iggy raised his eye-brows and Gazzy's eyes widened. "You're fire-proof?" Gazzy asked.

"I am on the outside." John replied.

"So, theoretically, if we were to take a lighter and set you on fire, you would be completely okay?" Iggy asked.

"My clothes would burn, but I would be fine as long as I don't breathe in the fumes." John replied.

"Gazzy go put your lighter away." Fang said to Gazzy.

"Why?" Gazzy asked.

"You are not going to set John on fire." Fang replied, as if that were the most normal thing ever.

I bit back a smile as Gazzy pouted as he walked to the room the boys are sharing. It's so great to have Fang back.

"Was he really going to set John on fire?" Six asked.

"Yeah, and this one might too." Fang replied, as he jerked his thumb towards Iggy.

Iggy tried to look innocent, but his face still turned a little red.

Fang and I exchanged glances and rolled our eyes.

"What are Erasers?" Sam asked.

"Do you want the gruesome version, the less scary watered down version, or the to the point version?" Nudge asked.

"I think the version that cuts straight to the point would be the best." John replied.

Nudge looked at Fang expectantly.

"Erasers are man-wolf hybrids that are the School's guards who look like models but are really cruel, cold, highly-trained killers who like chasing experiments around and eventually killing them." Fang explained.

"Lovely." Six commented.

"So what do you guys do? Other than fly I mean." Sam asked.

"I can read minds, talk to fish, and change my appearance." Angel started.

"I can make bombs and do atomic farts." Gazzy added, as he stood by Iggy again.

"You can do what?" John asked.

"You don't want to know, but you'll probably find out later." Iggy told him.

"Okay, um, what else can you guys do?" Sam asked.

"I can attract metal, am good with electronics and can feel people's presences that are left on inanimate objects." Nudge told them.

"I can sense colors, have extremely sensitive ears, and sometimes see glimpses of things." Iggy said. I noticed how he left out the feeling people's emotions thing. I figured he had a good reason, but I wasn't sure who he was trying to keep it from, them or the rest of us.

"I don't really have any powers other than invisibility." Fang continued.

"What's wrong with invisibility?" Six asked, looking offended.

"It ain't all that useful when it's your only ability other than flying." He replied.

"Well, you're a really good fighter." I told him.

"We're all really good fighters." He said.

"Max can fly at warp speed." Angel announced.

"I can see from far distances and heal myself." Dylan piped up. I gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"He can also sing." Nudge added.

I smirked at Dylan.

"I'm not sure that's a power…Is it?" Sam asked.

"No." Fang answered.

"What can you do?" I asked Sam.

His face flushed, "Oh, well, nothing really. I'm just an average human."

"Then what are you doing here?" Dylan asked, looking a little disgusted.

"He's with us, and if you want to keep all your teeth looking nice and straight, then you better stop asking questions like that." Six snapped.

Iggy laughed and I caught Fang holding a grin back.

"Someone's a little feisty huh?" Iggy asked.

Six rolled her eyes. "Boys." She muttered.

She had a point, but Iggy's one of my guys, so I decided to change the subject.

"You had mentioned how we could all help each other. What did you mean by that?" I asked.

The three exchanged glances. It was John who spoke up.

"Six and I are extra-terrestrials from the planet Lore." John started.

"You're what?" Total asked.

"We are aliens from the planet Lore who were sent to save Earth from the Mogadorians after the Mogs destroyed our planet. There were nineteen of us counting the driver of the aircraft. Nine of us had Legacies or special abilities which make us part of the Garde, and every one of us had a Keeper or Cepan as they're called. We were all assigned a Cepan when we were really young. They don't have Legacies, so it was their job to train us to learn to control our Legacies and eventually use them to fight with. All the Garde were given a number and a medallion charmed to make the Mogadorians have to kill us in order of our number. The charm doesn't work anymore because John and I have decided that it's time to come together and search for the others so we can save Earth. Now the Mogs can kill us whenever they want. It doesn't matter for John though. Three of us have been killed and John was next anyway since he's number Four." Six explained.

"Wow." Iggy whistled.

I looked at Nudge and knew immediately that she was about to burst with questions.

"Why do you go by John instead of Four?" Nudge asked.

"I've just gone by the name for a while because I was trying to blend in and it's kind of stuck." John shrugged.

"Why do you go by Six?" Nudge asked.

"It's my number." Six answered.

"Why don't you go by a pretty name like Krystal?" Nudge asked.

"I just go by Six." Six told her.

"Where are your Cepans? Do you know where all the others are? If you all die is the world going to be taken over by Mogadorians? What do you like about Earth? How long have you been here? Which planet do you like mmphh-" Nudge started, and then Iggy clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, shut up." Iggy told her, then he let go of her mouth.

"How did you all get powers?" John asked.

"We were experimented on by evil scientists when we were babies up until a whitecoat who felt sorry for us took us out of the School and raised us in Arizona for two years. Then he disappeared and we thought he was dead. Two years later, Angel was kidnapped and brought back to the school. We rescued her and discovered that Jeb was just as evil as the rest of the whitecoats, so now we're on the run again." Fang explained.

"Of course that was only the shortened version of the story. I can tell the longer version if you want." Nudge offered.

"If you want to hear my story, I'll tell it as well." Dylan added.

"Dylan's story is almost the same as ours: genetic engineering. The main difference is that he's a clone and we're not." I told them.

They nod.

"You are quite conflicted aren't you?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Dylan looks like he likes you, Fang looks like he loves you and you seem to love Fang, but you both hate Dylan. Why is that?" Sam asked.

"The whitecoats made Dylan to be my perfect mate, but I love Fang. Dylan keeps trying to win my favor, but it's not working because as I said before, I love Fang." I explained.

"Why would they make you try to fall in love with someone else?" Six asked. 

"They're mental cases with scientific degrees." Iggy said.

As if on cue there's a huge explosion that knocked everyone off their feet. Fang flings himself at me, just like that time when the pizza exploded. As the dust settles we see Erasers everywhere. Fang pulled me up and we're all fighting. It's all a blur, hitting, getting hit, hearing everyone cry out in pain various times.

"Max!" Gazzy screamed.

I looked at him and saw him point to Nudge who was unconscious in a cage an Eraser was carrying into a helicopter. It was just like what happened to Angel only this time I wasn't going to let them take my family away.

"Nudge!" I yelled.

Fang started toward the helicopter but Dylan started fighting him.

**Fang**

"Nudge!" Max yelled.

I looked where Max was and saw Nudge unconscious in a cage that an Eraser was carrying into a helicopter. I started for the helicopter but got knocked down. Glaring at my attacker, I jumped up and punched Dylan in the nose, just like I've been wanting to for a long time.

Dylan spewed out lots of curse words and staggered back. I was starting to run to the helicopter again and then Dylan jumped on my back, causing me to fall. I looked up to see the helicopter take off as Max is knocked unconscious by one of the Erasers she was fighting. Then they all left.

"Max!" I yelled, pushing Dylan off of me.

"Aw, too bad about Nudge; at least things will be quieter now." Dylan sneered.

That did it. I exploded.

I jumped up and started punching Dylan as hard as I could. "You jerk! You liar! The flock trusted you! You-" I said in between punches, along with a few other names that I'd rather not repeat.

Finally Dylan fell to the ground unconscious and I looked around. Iggy had a broken arm and Angel was sobbing in his lap. Gazzy was also crying while Six and Sam were putting bandages on his cuts. John looked at me, "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded and walked over to Max. She didn't look good. She got hit in the head pretty hard. Stupid Dylan, if it weren't for him I could've helped Nudge and Max would be okay.

"Max? Wake up." I said.

"Max? Wake up." I repeated.

Still no response. Panic filled my being but I knew it didn't show.

I leaned close to her ear, "Max wake up!" I said loudly.

She groaned and I held her hand. "Fang?" she asked.

"Hey." I said.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. I already knew what she was going to ask. "Sorry Max. We'll get her back though. We already know where she is." I told her.

Tears started gathering in Max's eyes and I pull her up into a hug, letting her cry into my shoulder. I gently stroked her hair until she pulled away.

"We have to get her back." She said, her voice still choked up from crying.

I nodded. "We will tomorrow. After we've rested, but right now we need to find a new place to stay."

She looked around and put her head on my shoulder. I put hand on her head, she's tired of all this, I am too.

Then Max pulled away. She stood up, putting her leader Max face on and said, "Report."

"I'm okay." Gazzy called.

"I'm fine, but Iggy has a broken arm." Angel cried.

"I'm okay." Iggy added.

"We need to get out of here before Dylan wakes up." I quietly told Max.

She nodded. "Okay, we need to find a new base before we can rescue Nudge, so we need to leave now."

"Where do you think we should go?" Six asked Max.

"We'll just go to another hotel for the night so we can eat and rest up for when we go and rescue Nudge. Now we need to know now. Are you three in or out?" Max replied.

They looked at each other and then John said, "We're in."

"Okay, let's get out of here." Max said.


	7. Chapter 7: The Escape

**Sarah**

I woke up in the cage that I'd been in for far too long. I've been informed that some kids have spent their entire lives in cages like these and I can't imagine being trapped for that long. It seems like something that would drive someone insane. I've never been very twitchy before, but now I'm all restless and I can't seem to sit still anymore. I sat up and looked around. Summer was lying in her cage, still sleeping. I was glad she was finally back. Not that I'm glad that she's stuck here like me, it's just that she's the only one I know here and I thought they might have killed her or something. The door opened with a slam and the whitecoats throw a girl into the cage to my left. She had coffee colored skin and big brown eyes that were wide and full of fear. I watched as the girl scooted to the back of her cell and hugged her knees, shaking. I looked at Summer who was awake and watching the girl curiously.

When the whitecoats left Summer stared at the girl and asked, "Nudge?"

The girl turned around and stared at Summer, looking confused. "Summer?" the girl asked.

"Yeah it's me. I thought you were all dead. What happened to you guys?" Summer asked.

"Jeb rescued us and took us away to a house in Arizona, and then he let us think he was dead and then two years later Erasers came and took Angel, then we rescued her then we went to New York and so much stuff happened that I can't possibly start to explain right at this second. What happened to you Summer? Jeb told us you were dead. Everyone was devastated." Nudge replied.

Summer frowned. "I was supposed to be dead, Jeb sold me to the Mogs for money, but they couldn't kill me so the whitecoats bought me back a year later."

Nudge looked sad and then asked, "What are Mogs?"

"They're Mogodorians." Summer started.

"Oh, you're a member of the Garde too?" Nudge asked.

"Too? You've met other members of the Garde?" Summer asked.

"Have you met a guy named John with blue eyes and blonde hair?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yeah, him and Six are part of the Garde and there's this other guy named Sam, he's human and then they have a dog named Bernie Kosar. How did you know about John?" Nudge asked.

"He's my boyfriend. Or he was anyway." I replied.

"Nudge, what happened to the flock? Is everyone okay? Did any of them die before you were captured?" Summer asked.

"Everyone's fine as far as I know of, nobody died. We all started developing cool powers though. What number are you?" Nudge replied.

"I'm number five. What powers do you have?" Summer asked.

"I can move metal with my mind and I'm good with technology." Nudge replied.

"You can move metal?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, I just said-wait? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nudge asked.

Summer grinned and nodded.

Nudge looked hard at her cage and it slowly started breaking apart. She jumped out and did the same to Summer and my cages as well. As we jumped out of our cages, Nudge caused all the other cages in the room to unlock. The room flooded with kids and we all ran out the door together. Then we were all running down the halls, whitecoats followed us, screaming and ranting for us to get back, but it wasn't going to happen. When we got outside, Nudge jumped into the air and started flying. Summer started to do the same thing, but looked at me.

"I'll be fine! Go!" I called. Something stirred inside of me and I felt this urge to run. I've never been much of a runner, but I figured I could at least make it to the woods without being killed by an Eraser.

"Meet me in the woods!" I yelled.

Summer nodded and she and Nudge flew in that direction. I started running faster and faster until I went into a full sprint. I'd never run so fast in my life, I tripped at least twice, but that was okay because we were free and I had a way to get back to John.


	8. Chapter 8: The Reunion

**John**

Max woke us up before the sun came out, kicking and hollering at everyone to quote "get their butts up!".

I groaned and looked over at Sam and Six. During the night Six had turned to face Sam instead of lying on her back like she did when we all fell asleep. They were really close together. Or at least they were before Six heard Max coming and jumped up to avoid being kicked. I wonder who would win in a fight between those two. Max should probably watch out; telekinesis always wins.

Anyway, after everyone woke up, we found food and started talking about what we were going to do while we packed.

"You know, Nudge would be chattering away by now. I kinda miss her." Gazzy said.

"We'll get her back soon Gaz." Fang said. He seemed to be like the older brother to everyone in the "flock". Well, except towards Max.

"Yeah, here's the plan. We all know where they took her, so we need to go to the School, sneak in, find out where they're keeping her and then blow the place up." Max said quietly.

Iggy and Gazzy's eyes both widened like they were excited. "We get to blow up the School?" Gazzy asked looking very excited.

"Yup. There's no point in letting it stay open." Max answered.

"What about all the other experiments?" Angel asked.

"We'll let them out first and then Gazzy and Iggy will blow up the School once everyone's out." Max told her.

"Are you guys in?" Fang asked us.

Six looked at Sam and me. I knew they were in, so I said, "Yeah."

"That's great but how are you guys getting there? You can't fly." Iggy said.

"Well, we do have a truck." Six pointed out. "The three of us can drive while the rest of you fly."

"Okay, there's the basic plan. Now let's talk about the real plan." Max said.

We spent at least an hour discussing the real plan which was a very long and detailed plan that Max must have been up all night thinking about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

Max had taken first watch the night before and she hadn't gone to sleep during my watch. Instead, she told me about a plan she'd come up with to save Nudge. As usual, the plan was completely crazy, but when she told me about the back-up plan, I thought it was even crazier. If everything fails, I must try to save Nudge while Max distracts everyone by calmly surrendering. I love Max for her bravery, but why is she so into self-sacrifice? Why couldn't I do it instead? Why couldn't I save Max from unnecessary pain? Why Max, why? Of course, I couldn't tell her any of this. I had to be stoic, calm, and collected, wear my unemotional mask, and support her insane plan. I support Max and love her with every bit of my being, but I'm not going to support her back-up plan. I will however support her first plan because even though it's crazy, it will probably work. That's just how it's always been with my dear Maximum Ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah<strong>

I beat Nudge and Summer to the woods.

"Oh my gosh you run sooo fast! That was amazing! Can you do anything else?" Nudge asked. "Do you have any other special powers like that? When did you learn to run so fast? Did they genetically enhance you at the school? Do you even like running or is it just something that you're really good at? How long have you been able to do that? You ran faster than we flew! I'll bet if you and Max got into a race with her flying and you running then it would be a close race! Maybe you could mmmm-" Summer covered Nudge's mouth with her hand.

"Nudge, breathe." Summer told her, letting go of Nudge.

Nudge grinned up at Summer. "Only Iggy does that now. I'm glad you're back so you can do it again."

Summer smiled at Nudge then looked distracted, "Did you say Iggy? How's he been?"

"Iggy's good. He's the same as before except now he's also a pyromaniac bomb-maker and an expert at getting into things that are locked, like Max's closet. She didn't like that too much. I kinda thought she was gonna kill him for it." Nudge said with a smile.

"So how's Max?" Summer asked, smiling.

"Max is good. She's our leader now since Jeb kidnapped us from the School and then he disappeared two years later. We were completely sure that Jeb was dead so Max became leader because she's the oldest and then Fang's second in command. Angel wants to be leader now because she can read minds and has lots of cool powers but Max doesn't approve of such behavior. It makes sense though because Angel's trying to take away Max's job. Speaking of which, can we try to find them?" Nudge said.

"Of course we're gonna try and find them. I wouldn't keep you from them. Do you by any chance know where they might be?" Summer asked.

"Um, the last place we were in was South Dakota by Terror World. They probably aren't there anymore though since the place was attacked. Plus they're probably looking for me. Unless, they have a clone of me and then they won't be looking because they'll think that I'm safe with them and then they'll never find me and they might be lured into trouble." Nudge said, looking panicked.

_Poor Nudge._ I thought to myself.

"Hey, no, don't think like that. Let's just stay over here and if we see any members of the flock you can fly up there and tell them you're safe. Okay?" Summer told Nudge, hugging her.

"Okay." Nudge said. That's probably the shortest statement I've heard that girl make in the short time I've gotten to know her.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later, in the air over woods by the School<strong>

**Max**

"Um Max? I need to tell you something." Angel said as we flew.

"What is it Ang?" I asked.

"I think I feel Nudge under us." She said.

"Really? Let's go check it out. Where exactly do you feel her?" I asked.

"She's on the ground, under us." Angel told me.

"Fang!" I called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go check something out. Watch the kids okay?" I said.

He nodded.

I flew down to the ground and found three girls sitting by a fire. One of them had dark, curly hair.

"Nudge?" I asked hopefully.

Nudge turned around and ran to me. "Max!" She yelled, looking excited.

She threw her skinny arms around me and I hugged her back tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the new chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner! I had writer's block for this story I guess and I was doing a lot of other things like writing other fanfics and writing my book.<strong>

**I hope you all liked it.:)**

**Thank you for reading!:D  
><strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
